Field of the Invention
This application relates to the dynamic creation and customization of computer-based electronic forms which may be used for inputting, collecting, accessing, and presenting medical information.
Description of the Related Art
Existing medical examination forms do not optimally serve the needs of various users who frequently must collaborate to collect relevant clinical and demographic data, and ultimately compile this data for various purposes, including creation of medical reports, retrospectively analyzing the collected data, and uploading data to other repositories (such as clinical data repositories).